


Outsmart the furniture

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Clumsy Simon, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Non-Explicit Sex, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Buenos dias," Simon mumbled against his neck, arms tightening around Raphael's waist and warm body pressing against his back. He would probably never grow tired of waking up like this, with Simon wrapped around him like a koala and their legs entangled, wrapped up in the warmth of their shared body heat under the blanket. Raphael only hummed in reply, too comfortable and lazy to actually form words and Simon's chuckle caused his lips to curl into a fond smile."So, how was the first night in the new apartment?" Simon asked, as mere whisper against his skin that was soon peppered with some more feathery kisses and Raphael tilted his head a little to give his lover better access to his sleep-warm skin, a content sigh escaping his lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post anything to maybe distract from the new episode (I saw another picture and...yeah...no...) and this is short and basically nothing but I tried? At least it's finally another part of this series after almost a month.

Raphael's eyelids fluttered when he felt soft lips pressed to his neck and a sigh left his lips, body still sleep heavy and unwilling to move. Simon's lips curled into a smile against the nape of his neck, teeth scraping it playfully before his skin was peppered with more small kisses.

"Buenos dias," Simon mumbled against his neck, arms tightening around Raphael's waist and warm body pressing against his back. He would probably never grow tired of waking up like this, with Simon wrapped around him like a koala and their legs entangled, wrapped up in the warmth of their shared body heat under the blanket. Raphael only hummed in reply, too comfortable and lazy to actually form words and Simon's chuckle caused his lips to curl into a fond smile.

"So, how was the first night in the new apartment?" Simon asked, as mere whisper against his skin that was soon peppered with some more feathery kisses and Raphael tilted his head a little to give his lover better access to his sleep-warm skin, a content sigh escaping his lips.

"Fine," he murmured and took another moment before he turned around in Simon's arm to be met with a bright smile, still sleep-hazed eyes and mussed up hair. His heartbeat picked up a little at the beautiful sight, his lover looking all warm and pliant.

"Just _fine_?" The other inquired, a teasing note in his slightly rough voice after having woken up only a few minutes earlier. Raphael decided to simply answer by pressing his lips to Simon's, successfully shutting him up and grinning when the older boy made the smallest noise of protest but still didn't pull back. He knew Simon wasn't too fond of early morning kisses because he was always paranoid of bad breath right after waking up and Raphael would usually agree but he was surprised when he found out that he simply didn't care when it came to his boyfriend.

Sure, there had been a few mornings when brushing their teeth first had been the wiser choice but this was not one of them and Raphael managed to coax the other's lips open after a few prompting nudges, their tongues sliding together lazily.

"Are you seriously initiating morning sex right now?" Simon muttered into the kiss when Raphael's hand slipped underneath the ridiculous graphic shirt he was wearing for the night and Raphael was barely able to hold back a groan.

"How about you shut up?" Raphael offered instead of giving an answer, softly biting the other's plush bottom lip and pushing his hand higher, touching every available expanse of skin he could find and grinning when he felt Simon shudder in return.

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"Shutting up," Simon gave up his halfhearted protest and muffled Raphael's answering laughter by sealing his lips with another kiss. Admittedly, Raphael usually wasn't a fan of morning sex and they had only done it once so far but he never really felt like it when he just got up. Right now, though, he wanted to be close to his lover, to feel and taste his skin, and enjoy the first morning in their first proper apartment together.

They had finally moved in the day before and most of the apartment was still a mess, too many boxes to unpack and two shelves waiting to be put together, but it was still amazing to think that they had their very own place now. Sure, in a way Simon's old apartment had become _theirs_ as well but Raphael had always felt like he was just staying with his boyfriend instead of properly living together. They had a proper bedroom now, separate from the living area.

Raphael flipped his boyfriend on his back after a moment of kissing, gently pressing him into the soft pillows while straddling his hips and pressing sweet kisses to the expanse of Simon's neck. He breathed an "I love you" against the slightly heated skin, nipping at it with his lips before scraping his teeth over it carefully. The way Simon's breath hitched in his throat made Raphael's heart skip a beat and his skin prickle with anticipation.

Their shirts were discarded rather quickly, tugged off clumsily to reach more of the heated skin and get more friction as their bodies moved together. Soft gasps turned into moans, filling the otherwise silent room, and Raphael went willingly when his lover switched their positions again after getting rid of their last pieces of clothing, protesting only halfheartedly when Simon decided to prepare himself.

* * *

"Fuck!"

"Don't tell me you hurt your finger _again_. We're running out of band-aids at this rate," Raphael sighed and turned around where he was sat on the floor, currently screwing together two pieces of the wardrobe while Simon was fighting with the bedside table even though it should be rather easy to assemble but clumsiness would always get in the older boy's way.

"I didn't. Well...I jammed it a little but that's not it...I think I assembled the parts in the wrong way," Simon replied and scrunched up his face, pointing at the pieces in front of him with his band-aid-wrapped index finger. Raphael mumbled something in Spanish that his boyfriend couldn't catch, frowning at him in confusion before he got up from his position on the floor to walk over to his lover and take a look what kind of mess the other had done now.

"Yeah, that's--How did you even manage that? The drawer obviously won't fit this way," Raphael commented, barely suppressing the laughter that threatened to bubble up in his throat but judging by Simon's sour expression he wasn't doing a very great job at hiding his amusement.

"I'm not very handy."

"I can see that, mi amor," the younger boy snorted and gently pushed his finger's through Simon's unruly mop of hair before leaning down to press a kiss to it, his hand curling around the nape of the other's neck.

"Come on, help me with the wardrobe, that's more important and that way I can have an eye on what you're doing, maybe prevent more painful incidents," he promoted gently, nudging Simon's shoulder who pouted at him before scrambling to his feet. Raphael tugged the other towards the other side of the room and assigned him with assembling the drawers for the large wardrobe Magnus had given them - it was his old one he didn't need anymore and seeing as Simon's was too tiny for both of their clothes they had been pretty thankful to get a bigger one for free.

"The rail has to be the other way around, bebé," Raphael mentioned dryly when the other was about to fix said rail to a side piece of the drawer. Simon blinked, glanced at him before he looked back down at the things in his lap with a confused frown.

"It's a damn drawer, why is this so difficult?!" Simon grumbled while flipping the rail with another glance to his boyfriend who nodded to signal it was the right way around now.

"It's really not, you're just too impatient and not paying attention to what you're doing." Raphael reached out to gently ruffle his boyfriend's hair and smirked at the pout he received in return, leaning over to press a loving kiss to the other's push lips. "I believe in you."

"Gee, thanks for believing that I can outsmart some piece of wood and metal." Simon rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth curled into a fond smile when Raphael started laughing at this comment before they finally went back to trying to assemble the wardrobe.

They did manage to get the thing up by late afternoon but of course Simon managed to jam his fingers two more times and Raphael finally told his boyfriend to put their clothes into the wardrobe while he took care of the bedside table - at least this way his lover couldn't harm his fingers even more than he already had.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Buenos días_ \- Good morning


End file.
